ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6069 (27th January 2020)
Plot Sharon is shaken when Shirley tells her that Phil has left the country and taken Dennis with her. Ash is dispirited as she prepares for her mother, Suki Panesar, to move in with Jags, Kheerat and Vinny. Mo decides to issue Mick with some home truths about Linda's drinking. Linda listens to Mo's comments from the hallway and then heads out drinking to help her forget what she has just heard. Whitney gives Jack her diary documenting every attempt Leo has made to contact her. He goes to file a report, and once alone, Whitney is terrified to realise her hair is starting to fall out. Sharon calls the police and accuses Phil of stealing Dennis. Vinny poaches Ash to tell her Suki has arrived, but Ash does not care. Suki introduces herself to Jean and demands Jags helps her take her shopping home. Kathy is shocked when she returns home to find a note from Ben telling her he has left the country. Leo winds Kat up when he insinuates she is a desperate prostitute. She overturns his stall and knees him in the groin. Tiffany is perplexed by the ringing of a landline. She finds it and answers - it is Walford Council. Kathy finds Ben and learns what has happened whilst she was away. Shirley intrudes on the conversation and discovers Dennis did not go to the airport with Phil. Leo is arrested in The Vic. Kat, Kush, Martin and Whitney head to the Prince Albert to celebrate. Dennis is found hiding at No.55 by Shirley. Suki heads to No.41 to see Ash, but collapses when she opens the door. Ash takes her back to the flat and offers to go to her next hospital check-up with her. Linda turns up at the Prince Albert drunk; Tina refuses to serve her and calls Mick instead. Shirley takes Dennis to The Vic and advises he goes and stays with his mother, he insists he would rather stay with her. A council man arrives at flat 23A and informs Tiffany that they believe Ted no longer lives in the flat. She tells the man she is Ted's wife. Leo wanders Turpin Road having been released. He spots Whitney on the balcony of the Prince Albert and heads upstairs to hound her some more; Kush soon intrudes on his harassment of Whitney and intervenes, accidentally pushing him over the balcony in the process. Cast Regular cast *Leo King - Tom Wells *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Tina Carter - Luisa Bradshaw-White *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Sharon Mitchell - Letitia Dean *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Kat Slater - Jessie Wallace *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Suki Panesar - Balvinder Sopal *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Tiffany Butcher-Baker - Maisie Smith *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Dennis Rickman - Bleu Landau Guest cast *DI Steve Thompson - Philip Wright *Mr. Patel - Esh Alladi Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Square Dealz *5A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and hallway *23A Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *25 Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street Market *Kathy's Café *Turpin Road *The Prince Albert *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and living/dining room Notes *First appearance of Balvinder Sopal as Suki Panesar. *Ray De-Haan is the credited stunt co-ordinator of this episode, while Al Holland is the credited stunt performer of this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Leo continues to cause trouble on the market. Category:2020 episodes